elementals_the_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Içerisinde Alavi-Caebriar
The third oldest of the Moonhunters, Içerisinde is a short ice/shadow spirit. A good traveling companion, Içerisinde loves to lighten the mood, even in battle. Though like most Ice Spirits, Içerisinde is cold and distant to most enemies and strangers, but is actually quite warm and friendly to those she knows well, like her friends. Her name, "Içerisinde", means "frost" in the a Forgotten Language of Truth. Her full name means "Frost arctic cold". Physical Description Içerisinde is a short, but not stout, girl. She has whitish-silver, medium length hair with lavender and ice-blue tinges at the ends. Normally, it is left down, sometimes pulled back by a headband or a barrette. Içerisinde is always fussing about whether her hair is presentable or not. She can withstand sub-zero temperatures, and, as expected of an ice spirit, dislikes any temperatures above "slightly warmer than chilly." Içerisinde is an ice spirit, so she cannot stand hot things either, like the boiling water in Silvrê's water obstacle. Her eyes are ice blue, but are surrounded by dark gray, Representing her shadow counterpart. Personality Içerisinde loves to be cheerful and playful. She is full of energy (unless she has just crafted a big ball of ice) and loves to have a riddle contest once in a while, though she is usually stumped. In battle, Içerisinde has her wits about her (usually). Içerisinde is very conscious of her appearance, and constantly worries about how she looks. When she is with her friends, she is very open and free to say whatever she wants, but when she is around people she doesn't know, she can sometimes appear cold and harsh. Içerisinde is good at sneaking around without being noticed, and loves to sneak up on her friends for fun. Her stealth allows her to excel at hunting, and snaring even the most elusive animals. Içerisinde overall is a fun, playful character. Weapons Içerisinde has a handy blowgun that shoots ice shards that are created by Içerisinde without too much energy expenditure. The blowgun is ice-blue and silver with purple spotted, sparkling white snowflakes on it. It was handcrafted specially for Içerisinde, long before she can remember. She has always had it, and cannot remember a time when it hasn't come in handy. Like all the other Moonhunters, she has a bow and arrows, but prefers not to use them. Clothing Içerisinde wears a snowflake necklace, given to her by her mother before the war as a reminder to bring peace. she wears a silver cloak fringed with purple, and a sleek pale blue-silver-white tunic underneath it. She usually prefers to wear leggings or tight pants though she is normally fine wearing any type of pants. Içerisinde normally wears padded moccasins that are quiet enough to allow her to move silently through dry leaves. Once in the Mortal Realms, Içerisinde wore a purple and gray cap with a puff ball on top, and two braided bunches of string hanging down the bottom. The base color is gray, with lavender, white, and deep purple snowflakes dotting it. At special occasions, Içerisinde wears a sleek dress with a belt around the waist. The dress starts as gray at the bottom, gradually turning light blue, and then lavender at the very top. Içerisinde doesn't like to wear low necked shirts or dresses. Içerisinde rarely ever wears makeup of any sort, even for special occasions, because she feels that beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and that makeup hides real beauty. In the mortal world, Içerisinde wears faded jeans with a silver belt and a purple tank top with sparkles and rhinestones lining the neckline. Her Blowgun fits perfectly into the front pocket of her jeans. She also wears brown, high-heeled, buckle-zip boots which she got at the mortal "store" Nordstrom's while "shopping" with the Moonhunters. Lastly, Içerisinde has a special hair pin which she only wears on special occasions. It is diamond, with alternating ice-blue and white jewels. She vaguely remembers where she got it, but doesn't remember the place completely. Wolf form Being half Shadow spirit, Içerisinde's wolf form is a dark gray. Sleek, but average-sized. she is very long-furred and has fur underneath her paws. Light white-silver tips her ears and covers her front paws. Her tail is a pure black because of her shadow heritage, and she has violet and pale silver eyes. As a wolf and an elemental, Içerisinde willingly takes orders from Alira and Silvrê and does what she is told by them. Sarilan receives small amounts of questioning of her judgement from Içerisinde once in a while, but almost always gets Içerisinde to comply. If Içerisinde does not comply, they go to Alira and Içerisinde listens to her. Bonds Içerisinde has a furry white polar bear named Inçi, or kindness in the forgotten speech of truth. She was named for her kindness shown towards Içerisinde when they first met in Alaska, looking for the ice song. Inçi has deep, sparkling black eyes, which stand out against her bright white fur. Inçi has a black snout and white ears which are a very subtle pink on the insides. Inçi prefers to eat sweet berries, but can and will eat almost anything. Içerisinde likes to ride Inçi, who, quite unlike other bears, can be very fast when she wants to. Inçi, coming from the arctic, can withstand very cold temperatures and doesn't like hot or warm weather. Family and Friends Upon reaching Silvrê's island, Içerisinde had become very close friends with Silvrê and Sarilan. Previously, she had already become extremely close friends with Ziya, the light spirit, who was her companion for the journey to silvrê's island in the beginning. She is on the way to friendship with Išiq, Vrana, and Plitę, although with Išiq and Plitę, friendship is a bit hard as neither is accustomed to the other's climate tastes. Içerisinde is quite close with Alira, and trusts her with almost anything, except personal issues and her deep secrets, which Içerisinde likes to bury inside herself and disregard until she "explodes" on someone. Içerisinde also chooses not to share dreams with anyone, for reasons untold to anyone. Içerisinde left her family when she was forced to move to the light kingdom, but she has two parents who are healers (and therefore do not fight in the war) and a younger sister whom she loves and is very protective of. Her younger sister is training to become a Healer. Other Information Içerisinde has a portable igloo. It basically is her normal igloo from the ice kingdom, but it won't melt, and can shrink into a mini-sized igloo at a specific command, which she can easily slip into her pack. Vice versa, she can take the mini- size igloo out, say the same command, which makes it bigger again, and the igloo will become normal size so that Içerisinde can walk into it. Içerisinde first stepped into it, only to wonder why it was bigger on the inside than the outside. Her mysterious "friend" told her that it was modeled after a very famous box. Içerisinde left it at that, but from time to time, she still wonders how it works. When going on trips or quests, Içerisinde likes to pack lightly. She doesn't pack anything but the essentials: herbs, water, food, her blowgun, her igloo, blankets, a hairbrush, a mirror, and extra clothing. Real World Connections Içerisinde is based off of author Mulan Jiang's close friend Palli Jonnalagadda.